Jaén Producción's Homemade Take Along/Take 'n' Play Trains In The Golden Age of Steam Volume 1: A-Z of Steam
Here is a list of trains in The Golden Age of Steam Volume 1 for Jaén Producción to do. List A *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 *Flying Scotsman's Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, Six Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches, Blue and White Coach, Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, and Maroon Coach *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 (Two Tenders) *Flying Scotsman's Maroon Coaches (1968) *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 (Two Tenders) (U.S.A (1969)) *Flying Scotsman's Coaches (Eight Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches and One Chocolate and Cream Colored Observation Coach) B *Normandy No. 96 *Normandy's Four Green Coaches *Alderman A.E. Draper No. 5305 *Class 25 Diesel Locomotive *Alderman A.E. Draper's Coaches C *C Class 0-6-0 No. 592 *C Class 0-6-0 No. 592's Green Coaches *C Class 0-6-0 No. 31588 *C Class 0-6-0 No. 31588's Coaches D *Duchess of Hamilton No. 46229 *Duchess of Hamilton's Maroon Coach, Three Blue and White Coaches, Six Intercity Coaches, and Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach E *Electric Class 73 No. 73005 *Electric Class 73's Blue and White Coach, Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, Green Coach, Four Chocolate and Cream Colored, and Maroon Coach F *Fireless 0-4-0 Engine No. 2373 G *Green Arrow No. 4771 *Green Arrow's Maroon Coach and Ten Intercity Coaches H *H Class 0-4-4 Tank Engine No. 263 *H Class 0-4-0 Tank Engine No. 31543 *No. 31543's Coaches I *J94 0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine No. 12 *08 Class Diesel Shunter No. 12131 *Coal Trucks J *Kolhapur No. 5593 *Kolhapur's Coaches (One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, Two Maroon Coaches, One Blue and White Coach, One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, and Five Maroon Coaches) *Maude No. 673 *Maude's Brown and White Coach K *The Great Marquess No. 3442 *The Great Marquess's Coaches (Blue and White Coach, Two Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, Intercity Coach, Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches, Blue and White Coach, and Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches) L *Black 5 No. 45418 *No. 45418's Freight Cars and Caboose M *Port Line No. 35027 *Port Line's Six Green Coaches *Port Line's Five Green Coaches and Black and White L.N.W.R Observation Coach *Port Line's Six Green Coaches and G.N.R. Orange Saloon Coach N *Sir Lamiel No. 777 *Sir Lamiel's Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach and Maroon Coach *Sir Lamiel's Maroon Coach and Nine Intercity Coaches *Sir Lamiel's Maroon Coaches O *O1 Class 0-6-0 No. 31065 *31065's Coach, Four Coal Cars, and Caboose P *Bluebell No. 323 *Bluebell's Blue Coach and Black and White Observation Coach Q *Q Class 0-6-0 No. 541 *No. 541's Green Coaches R *Rocket *Rocket's Blue Open Coach S *S15 Class 4-6-0 No. 506 *No. 506's Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach and Four Maroon Coaches T *T9 Class 4-4-0 No. 120 *No. 120 and No. 506's Coaches (Two Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches, Maroon Coach, and Two Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches) *Alberta No. 45562 *Alberta No. 45562's Coaches U *U Class 2-6-0 No. 1618 *No. 1618's Six Green Coaches *Baxter No. 3 *Fenchurch No. 672 V *Stowe No. 928 *Stowe's Six Green Coaches W *Blackmore Vale No. 21C123 *Blackmore Vale's G.N.R. Orange Saloon Coach, Five Green Coaches, and L.N.W.R. Black and White Coach *Blackmore Vale's Six Green Coaches X *Stepney No. 55 *Stepney's L.N.W.R. Black and White Coach and Green Coach Y *0-4-0 Backward Cab Tank Engine and Caboose *Arthur (0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Bodiam No. 3 Z *Beyer Garrett Engines *Beyer Garrett Engines' Freight Cars Category:Jaén Producción